Celestia's Dilemma
by Otter Commander
Summary: Fluttershy is troubled as to why her friends are leaving her! Celestia has come to the rescue, but discovers something off about Fluttershy; maybe both will learn a lesson? Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1: Word of Warning

In the land of Canterlot, the great Queen Celestia watched over all of Equestria; she was a majestic alicorn who knew everyone in her land, treating her subjects just and fairly. For thousands of years Celestia kept close to her heart the magic of Friendship. Letters would be send to her, teaching Celestia of lessons learned in the art of being friends.

One blush, orange evening, a letter arrived from one of Celestia's favorite students: Fluttershy, the graceful and gentle pegasus sent a letter of worry and concern. The letter read like,

Dear Princess,

My friendship is in turmoil! My animals are avoiding me and I am very sad. Twilight says that I should write to you for advice, and I am doing so. Please, respond at once!

Love, Fluttershy

Celestia smiled and shook her head, her mane of light fluttering around like thousands of butterflies. "Fluttershy, you're such a gentle pony. Of course I'll come and help." Instantly, Celestia took off from her palace and watched as Luna came in. However, the alicorn gently spoke to Celestia, "There is something else you need to inspect, Sister. Spike has gone missing and Twilight is concerned. Please, look into the matter. I will stay here and stand watch."

Spike was missing? Celestia would talk with Fluttershy, see what the pegasus would say. Fluttershy was in tune with the animals and baby dragons. But first, to help somepony in need!


	2. Chapter 2: Pegasi and Alicorn, together

Celestia arrived at Fluttershy's beautiful treehouse when it was morning; the sun was so beautiful and warm on the alicorn's wings that she smiled and knocked her hoof upon the door. There were no happy barking animals or a little cute bunny. This was curious; such an event had not happened since Iron Will's training! Hopefully, Fluttershy was not being mean and pushy again.

The door opened, and to Celestia's surprise, Discord answered. He was happy and laughing and pulled Celestia in. Celestia smiled but felt uneasy around the strange master of chaos. Discord called out and waved his lion paw, watching with his uneven eyes as Fluttershy fluttered down, smiling and nodding to the princess.

"Celestia! You are so beautiful today!" Fluttershy suddenly retreated back, her yellow wings shielding her face. "Discord and I want to play with you! We want to show you some things we came up with as friends. Twilight doesn't approve of Discord, but you know he's reformed!"

Discord bowed and used his power to make another head appear on his stomach. "Welcome, Princess! Don't you love visiting?"

"What problem do you have, Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia asked.

Fluttershy smiled and blushed, not sure if she should really show what was wrong. "Um… I don't know…."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Silly Fluttershy."

"Whenever I do this, the other ponies think it's wrong!" Fluttershy stood up and, as you know that ponies have two nipples, began to squeeze hers and produce milk.

Discord clapped. "And whenever I do this with Fluttershy, the others find it disgusting! It's out of the ordinary so I find it amusing." He exposed his penis, which was erect, and began to put it in and out of Fluttershy's mouth and his second head began to drink the milk.

Celestia was horrified and grew sick, hurling hay and oats. She didn't know what to think, except for the fact that her horse nipples were becoming quite heavy and stiff. Before she knew it, Celestia felt Discord grow another penis and he shoved it up her anus.

"Twilight didn't like this," Discord explained. "Whatever for? I find it exhilarating."

Fluttershy giggled. "Pinkie Pie didn't like the party, either."

Celestia wanted to leave, but Discord's warm cum kept her right there; she felt Fluttershy's tongue run around her vagina and then up to her mouth where they kissed. Both of the horses felt their nipples go ice-hard; harder than King Sombra's crystals and sharper than a changeling's ability.

This love was going to be very, very true.


	3. Chapter 3: All Equestria's a Stage

Celestia awoke with a start, unsure of where she was. She found that she was hanging by her hind-hooves in a large underground cavern, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Gagging, Celestia was choking on cum, the bitter taste still in her mouth. This was a horrible experience, and she wanted nothing more than to leave. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened: how Fluttershy and Discord had sexed her all up. In fear, Celestia thought that she was going to die any moment, and then who would control the sunrise? Her mane of light was dimmed and she felt that her unicorn horn was dangling by a mere chip of keratin.

"Hello?"

"Greetingsssssssssss..."

To her right was a familiar unicorn with black fur and evil, green eyes. King Sombra was also hanging by his hooves. He had been stapled back together, but apparently the staples had run out and he was then duct-taped, but still looked like the evil unicorn that he was.

"Ssssstaplessssss."

"I see. Did Fluttershy… um… did she?"

"Sssssssex," replied Sombra.

"Okay." Celestia was uncomfortable, and felt as something trickled down her long neck; was it semen, milk, sweat or blood? She looked to Sombra for an answer, temporarily putting aside the fact that he was an evil unicorn.

"What is dripping down my neck?" She asked, and Sombra rolled his green snake eyes before answering with his typical deep, guttural hissing voice.

"Sssssperm." He then swung around and revealed that his hindquarters were also covered in white. "Ahhh, anusssssss."

"Oh, um, hi," Fluttershy said, greeting the two ponies as they dangled helplessly. "I hope you're ready for the, uh, thing." Her voice got quieter.

Discord appeared behind her, flying. "Yeah! We are going to have a little show that we worked so hard on! Here, put on your outfits."

All of a sudden there was a crash, and there appeared Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna!

"What did you do to Spike?" Twilight demanded, stomping her hooves.

King Sombra kept quiet while Celestia muttered, "Oh no."

"Anal beads," Fluttershy replied, tossing purple and green beads over to her friend. "Quite a gentle fellow, playful when used right."

Angered, Twilight charged Fluttershy, taking to the air and letting her wings beat the air. She used magic and surrounded Fluttershy in the pink glow. The pegasus winked and flicked her pink mane.

"Magic, magic, quite contrite; you are ruining the fun this night!"

Twilight fell to the floor, flung down by some unknown force. Her eyes went loopy, her legs limp, and her tongue dangled out. Celestia felt a tingling pleasure in all of this; it pleased her to watch as Fluttershy approached the apparently brain-dead Twilight, as the shy pegasus mounted the helpless unicorn and began to slowly defile the princess Twilight.

True, Twilight's brain had been destroyed; it was no more than a slush that began to pour out of her ears. The true cruelty was in the fact that she was still alive, kept alive by some ungodly magic that Fluttershy provided. It seemed like the Princess Luna had been forgotten as she shivered in the corner, watching as the Master of Friendship had hooves shoved up the anus and her nipples cut off and eaten.

"No, no!" Luna cried, and she looked up at Celestia. "Big sister, you must help! Please!"

Celestia normally would have broken free, but she was completely turned on by Fluttershy's actions, and she tore loose and began to fly towards her younger sister. Her hooves raised up and she exposed her breasts to Luna; whispering into the dark pony's ear, Celestia muttered, "Now you're mine, in the true night and day. Hold still, Sister."

So it was that Twilight was brain-dead, Princess Luna raped and exposed to the horrifying sexual desires of her older sister, and we learn that all Equestria's a stage… a stage for Fluttershy's unending lust for sex and rape, to violate her friends and the trust we all hold in her.


End file.
